Internet Ungovernance Forum
The Internet Ungovernance Forum (IUF) is an open forum for dialogue on issues of Internet censorship, freedom of speech, surveillance, privacy and community-centric governance approaches conceived by the Alternative Informatics Association."2014 Turkey - Internet Ungovernance Forum, official website" Retrieved 30 October 2015. The first Forum was held in Turkey in September, 2014 and served as model for the organization of the Brazilian and Italian Forums of 2015. History and development of the IUF IUF Turkey 2014 The first Internet Ungovernance Forum was held in September 2014 in Turkey to demand that fundamental freedoms, openness, unity and net neutrality remain as the building blocks of the Internet. It was held in parallel to the Internet Governance Forum (IGF), which was already taking place in Istanbul between 2–5 September 2014. Earlier that year, access to YouTube "YouTube blocked as cyber-censorship mounts in run-up to election" Reporters Without Borders. Retrieved 30 October 2015. and Twitter had been blocked in Turkey."Internet Ungovernance Forum Turkey 2014" Retrieved 30 October 2015. Issues of internet censorship,"Internet censorship reaching dangerous levels in Turkey" Today's Zaman. Retrieved 30 October 2015. “preventive” website blocking orders without court's permission,"Bye-Bye Internet Freedom" Reporters Without Borders. Retrieved 30 October 2015. surveillance "Turkey – smile, you’re being watched" Reporters Without Borders. Retrieved 30 October 2015. and privacy "Turkey pushes through new raft of 'draconian' internet restrictions" The Guardian. Retrieved 30 October 2015. in Turkey raised concerns among activists, and they started organizing the forum. They felt that issues such as Net neutrality, Internet privacy and Freedom of Speech were not getting the right attention at IGF. Participants of the two-day conference included Julian Assange, Jacob Appelbaum and Amelia Andersdotter. IUF Brazil 2015 Because IGF fails to address issues such as: the controversies of the Brazilian Civil Rights Framework for the Internet;"New Brazilian Law Strips Citizen’s Rights" Pirate Times. Retrieved 30 October 2015."Brazil: Not the Web We Want" Spiked-online. Retrieved 30 October 2015. the fact that since 2013 law enforcement from Brazil has been acquiring surveillance devices from "Hacking Team" to be used against activists; the recent Brazilian laws institutionalizing mass surveillance"PROJETO DE LEI DO SENADO nº 494, de 2008" Senado Federal. Retrieved 30 October 2015. and data retention of all of its citizens;"Projeto de Lei n. 1879/2015" Câmara Federal. Retrieved 30 October 2015. the congressional attempts to increase custody of massive logs and data to all the population and the ongoing process of criminalizing as terrorism any kind of hacktivism,"PROJETO DE LEI DA CÂMARA nº 101, de 2015" Senado Federal. Retrieved 30 October 2015. Brazilian activists decided to organize their own forum in November 2015, parallel to the IGF that was going to be held in Joao Pessoa, Brazil. IUF Italy 2015 IUF Italy was held in Rome on November 7, 2015. Speakers included Internet Bill of Rights commissioner Stefano Rodotà and ICANN representative Stefania Milan. External links *2014 Turkey - Internet Ungovernance Forum, official website *2015 Brazil - Internet Ungovernance Forum, official website *2015 Italy - Internet Ungovernance Forum, official website References Category:Internet-related activism Category:Internet censorship Category:Anti-corporate activism Category:Community organizing Category:Access to Knowledge movement Category:Net neutrality Category:Mass surveillance